Vaccine
by Amnestyyy
Summary: Anna is scared of needles, and the nurse is having a hard time giving her the shot she needs. Luckily, there is an attending doctor to distract her... Modern Elsanna. Unrelated.


**Okay. So. I'm deviating a little from my usual publishing order, but I swear I have a good reason. You lot all know T3l4m0n, right? He's the guy that brainstorms with me, nitpicks about my stories, spots typos, and generally encourages me to be productive. Like, seriously, without him, I'd never get any writing done again. Well, guess what, today is his birthday.**

 **Problem is, he only told me about it around 1am, so I didn't really have a lot of time to write this and get it out here as a birthday present. So, T3l4m0n, Happy Birthday! And I hope you like this, because it's the best I've got! :3**

* * *

The space around her smelled of disinfectants, sweat and the sickly-sweet candy the little boy three seats to her right was devouring like they were… well, candy. To Anna, however, the room smelled of fear, desperation, and unspeakable horrors.

She had been dreading this moment for weeks. Three weeks, to be exact. That was when she had gotten the letter from the hospital. Due to her asthma, and the recent outbreak of some kind of disease that was named after some kind of scientist who had discovered some kind of something – probably the disease, her mind offered weakly – Anna had to get an injection.

Not many people needed one, but apparently, her asthma lowered her immune system, so she was more susceptible than others. Weird, really. She was never ill, so why should she get vaccinated? It's not like she'd get ill if she didn't, right? Right!

She could totally just leave right now.

Except she couldn't.

Her mom would be waiting back home, and she had made it very clear that Anna was not to come home until the nurse giving her the shot had signed the stupid little form that confirmed she'd had her shot.

And it's not like that was any kind of problem. It's just that Anna is deadly scared of anything sharp and pointy coming near her skin, and she actually threw up because of her nerves earlier today, and yes, it was totally a problem.

She had tried convincing one of the nurses milling around the room to just sign the form for her, but none of them had fallen for Anna's ploy. Not even when she pulled out the puppy-eyes, and told the nice-looking nurse with the pixie-cut that she _had_ had her shot, but the nurse had simply _forgotten_.

The brunette had just laughed at her, shaken her head, and asked her to return to her seat. Anna had been pretty distraught, and if she had thought it would make any difference, she would have dropped down on her knees and begged for it. Or she would have offered to clean the entire hospital for an entire week, if only she didn't have to get the shot.

Because really, who liked being poked with a needle and getting a little bit of a _disease_ pumped into your arm? No one, that's who. Absolutely no one. Least of all Anna.

What if she just ran away? She wouldn't need the signed form if she wasn't going back home!

And yes, Anna knew she was overreacting.

But she really, really couldn't help herself. Being a runaway didn't seem so bad right now.

She mentally – and physically – kicked herself for being ridiculous when she noticed a small girl, six years old at most, walk out of the little room with a giant grin and an even more giant lollipop. If she could get a shot without – oh, I don't know, running away from home – then so could Anna!

She was ready for this. She was born ready!

"Miss Anderson, you're up next!"

… She so _wasn't_ ready.

The little room in which the shots were given was actually not that little, Anna noticed as she walked in. She also quickly realized why the nurse in the waiting room hadn't bought into her lie: she had made the mistake of referring to the nurse as 'her' the entire time, while 'he' was definitely very much a 'he.'

"Miss Anderson?" the bulky blonde man asked, turning his office chair around to face her.

Anna nodded mutely, taking a seat on the edge of the bed he motioned at. "Anna. Anderson."

"Okay, Anna," he smiled, taking a pen from his pocket. "Can I have your documentation, please?"

Anna's eyes widened for a moment, before she realized that she did, in fact, have those with her. Handing the documents over, the manly nurse laughed light-heartedly. "You'd be surprised how many people show up without their documentation," he tutted, shaking his head. "No papers, no vaccination. You'd think they'd have thought of that beforehand."

Anna cursed inwardly. If only she'd just 'forgotten' her papers, she could have gotten out of this altogether. At least for today, that is. She watched as the nurse took the papers and placed them on his desk, getting ready to sign them before putting the pen down.

"Stupid regulations," he grumbled. "Who cares whether I sign them before or after the shot? Not like it'll make any difference…" His face cleared up as he turned to face her again. "My name's Kristoff. Are you ready?"

Anna wanted to nod yes, but her mind had an idea of its own, causing her to shake no. Kristoff merely raised an eyebrow.

"I really need to visit the toilet, really quickly," Anna offered feebly.

The blonde sported an understanding smile. "No one likes needles, Anna. But it'll be over before you know it. It won't even hurt."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Anna grumbled in response, crossing her arms huffily. "Someone jabbing a needle in your arm hurts, no matter how good their intentions are."

Kristoff nodded, apparently accepting Anna's reasoning. "If you say so, sure. But wouldn't it be best to just get it over with?"

Anna took a deep breath, eyeing the jar with candy on the desk. "Do I get some of that if I'm a big girl?" she asked sheepishly.

Kristoff wavered for a moment. "Sure. We're not supposed to hand it out to adults, but since you're such a scaredy-cat-"

"Am not!" Anna objected, her horror growing as she watched Kristoff preparing the syringe. "Are you going to stick _that_ up my arm?"

Kristoff chuckled. "That was the idea, yes."

The nurse moved on, tying a small piece of rope around her arm to bring her veins out, his fingers gently rubbing over her arm to find the best spot. "Alright, all set."

Anna took another deep breath, giving a resolute nod. "Go for it."

She squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating the excruciating pain the needle would no doubt cause. A few seconds passed, but nothing happened, forcing Anna to crack one of her eyes open.

Kristoff was just watching her, an amused expression on his face. "I need you to relax, Anna. If you tense your arm like this, it's not going to work out for either of us."

"I _am_ relaxed!" she objected.

Kristoff simply poked her arm with his finger, revealing the tension in her muscles.

"… or not."

It took Anna a few seconds, and a lot of conscious effort, but eventually she managed to relax her arm, earning her an approving nod from Kristoff. "That's the spirit," he mumbled, preparing the syringe again.

Anna quickly screwed her eyes closed again. A mere second later, she heard Kristoff's sigh. "Tensing again, Miss Anderson."

Another deep breath allowed her to relax again, more easily than the first time. Yet, several seconds later, she still didn't feel anything.

"Anna, you're really going to have to sit still for this," Kristoff sighed, sounding more and more exasperated.

"I _am_ sitting still!" Anna almost shrieked.

"Look at your arm, Anna. It's trembling like crazy."

Anna huffed. "Yeah, well, I can't help it you're doing such a lousy job of putting me at ease," she groused, earning her an eye-roll.

She closed her eyes again, trying to remain still _and_ relaxed, which took up the entirety of her mental capabilities – not allowing her to mentally prepare herself for the approach of the needle. When the cold metal finally made contact with her skin, Anna instinctively shoved herself backwards, ending up on the other side of the bed, back pressed against the wall.

"Keep that _thing_ away from me!" she shrieked, not particularly caring who heard her right now.

"Anna, its-"

"No! It's not! Get away!"

Yes, she was being ridiculous. Deep down, she knew it. But right now, hysteria had the upper hand in her system, and there was really not a lot she could do about it.

Kristoff hesitated for a moment, before nodding resolutely and placing the syringe on the desk again. "I don't get paid enough for this," he sighed, turning towards the door. "Rapunzel, could you get Doctor Winter in here for a moment?"

The door closed again, preventing Anna from hearing the reply. She was still backed up against the wall when the door opened again, revealing a tall, platinum-blonde, absolutely drop-dead gorgeous woman, who stepped into the room as if she owned it, giving Kristoff a small nod.

The woman wasn't wearing a nurse's uniform, so she had to be the doctor Kristoff asked for. Were they going to drug her? Oh god, they were going to drug her. And then, while she was out, they'd take her kidney and sell it on the black market!

Okay, probably not.

Kristoff and the doctor – the really hot doctor – exchanged a few mumbled words, none of which Anna could make out, before the epitome of perfection turned her attention towards her. "Anna, my name is Docter W- my name is Elsa," she smiled. "Kristoff tells me you're a little scared of the shot."

Anna barely managed to croak out a "not really," though she knew it didn't sound very convincing.

Elsa merely smiled – not the tired or exasperated smile Kristoff shared with her, but a genuine, caring smile. "It's okay if you are, Anna. Why don't you move away from the wall a little. We won't attack you, I promise."

Anna could hear a trace of mirth in the doctor – Elsa's – voice. She didn't mind – she knew she was being ridiculous, after all. It sounded nice. Elsa sounded nice. She also looked really nice. She'd probably look even better without that ugly white coat, and if she'd wear her hair loose, it would fall down her shoulders to her breasts and- Whoa!

With a lot of effort, Anna hauled her mind back out of the gutter and into its rightful position, gently shuffling towards the proper side of the bed again. Elsa extended a hand, and, taking a leap of faith, Anna took it.

She momentarily flinched when Elsa moved her other hand towards her upper arm, but relaxed again when she realized Elsa had just removed the little tie, allowing her blood to flow freely again. "There, that's better, isn't it?"

Anna just nodded, her mouth going dry now that she could see Elsa's face more closely. She had ridiculously blue eyes, with long, dark lashes that seemed to flutter invitingly. Very inviting lips, too. They looked very kissable… and her mind went there. Again.

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed," Elsa smiled, still having a hold of Anna's hand. Anna nodded again, watching Elsa's other hand moving idly up and down the inner side of her arm. "You have a very beautiful arm. Do you exercise?"

Anna blinked a few times, her mind not keeping up with the change of subject. "No, I uh, I play volleyball," she replied with a shrug.

"I used to play volleyball when I was in college," the blonde smiled in return, her blue eyes so captivating, Anna found it impossible to look away. "But you're not in college, are you?"

Anna shook her head, never breaking eye-contact, forgetting about her surroundings entirely. "Not anymore. Graduated last year."

"What did you do?"

"Journalism," Anna smiled, feeling much more at ease now.

"I see," Elsa responded, gently moving a lock of red hair behind Anna's left ear. "You know, usually when someone gets a shot, they get a reward for being brave," the blonde continued, hesitating for a moment. It seemed as if she doubted whether she wanted to continue talking or not, eventually giving herself a small nod. "How about this. If you're brave and take your shot like the adult you are, I'll give you my number, and we can go on a date?"

Anna felt her eyes go wide at the proposition. This gorgeous, perfect specimen of a woman was – sort of – asking her out on a date? _She_ was interested in _her_? Anna knew she hadn't exactly been shy in her appreciation of Elsa's… appearance – but she had thought the blonde to be entirely out of her league.

The only avenue of response open to her was a simple nod, which seemed to brighten Elsa's face like a Christmas tree, her smile being eerily infectious. "I was hoping you'd say yes," Elsa admitted, suddenly shyly. "So, do you have anything in mind?"

Anna took a deep breath, forcing her brain to resume its normal functions again. "We could be totally cliché and go for dinner on our first date? And, if that is not cliché enough, maybe a movie afterwards?"

Elsa's smile grew a little wider. "I don't really mind cliché, as long as I'll be having a date with a cute redhead," she smiled, adding a wink for good measure. Suddenly, she got up from the chair, letting go of Anna's hand and making her way to the desk.

Taking Kristoff's pen, she quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper before handing it to Anna. "I'm off at four," she smiled. "You can call or text me, and we can arrange the specifics, okay?"

Anna nodded, looking down at the paper. She was a little confused to find the vaccination-confirmation form, a large, fancy signature at the bottom of it, and a phone number written in the margin in elegantly shaped numbers.

Elsa opened the door, motioning outwards. "I think you and I have taken up enough of Kristoff's time. He has a few more hours of vaccinations to go through." She smiled one last time, giving a small wave as she slipped outside. "I'll be waiting for your call!" she said, winking over her shoulder.

Utterly confused, Anna turned to Kristoff, who smiled impishly. "I didn't- we- she- it-"

The nurse merely pointed at Anna's arm – the one Elsa had admired and which hand she'd held – finding a small piece of bandage on the inside of her elbow. "You had your shot, didn't even notice it. You were far too busy drowning in Elsa's eyes."

Anna blushed vigorously, quickly gathering her belongings as she mumbled a thank you. Before she could leave, however, the nurse called her back. "Just so you know…" he started, wavering momentarily. "You had already had your shot when Elsa asked you out."

"What?"

"I gave you your shot while you were talking about volleyball and graduation. The needle was already out of your arm by the time she asked you out."

Anna felt her lips spreading in a smile that felt too large for her face – probably looked too large as well, but who cared?

"Thanks Kristoff!" Anna smiled, waving wildly – and almost smacking the next patient in the face.

As she walked out of the hospital, Anna took her phone from her bag. She knew Elsa was still working, but she really couldn't wait all those extra hours. Knowing the blonde could probably not pick up if she called, she texted a quick text message.

"So, about that date you promised me?"

She had barely put her phone back in her pocket when it chimed, Elsa's reply nearly instantaneous.

"How about tonight?"


End file.
